This invention, which resulted from a contract with the United States Department of Energy, relates generally to an improved gas-insulated, high-voltage electrical conductor and more particularly to such a conductor having therein a means for removing mobile electrically conductive and semiconductive particles which adversely affect the dielectric coefficient of the insulating gas of the conductor.
Gases having a high dielectric constant (e.g., SF.sub.6) are placed in high-voltage conductors of the type having an inner conductor and an outer tubular housing concentrically spaced around said inner conductor, thereby initially preventing sparking between the inner conductor and the housing. However, it is known that during the use of such conductors small electrically conductive and semiconductive particles accumulate in the gas insulator and drastically reduce its insulating capacity.